


Peace #3

by Rustler



Series: Rustler's Peace Drabbles [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rustler/pseuds/Rustler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The not-cat. (nevermind the word counter, it's exactly 100 too!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace #3

"Rodney, you do realize that's not really a cat, right?" John asked warily, not wanting to come between Rodney and the not-cat of MX7-G14. Lorne had tried that once already and gotten snarled at for his troubles (and _not_ by the not-cat.)

"He's soft and friendly," Rodney said in an oddly dreamy voice, petting the furred _thing_ sitting contentedly on his lap. "I like him."

The not-cat shot John a knowing look.

"I know you're going say I'm jealous," John said, placing a tentative hand on Rodney's shoulder. "But, if soft and friendly is what you want, you could pet...me?"


End file.
